


Creo que amo al Diablo

by Andydeea31



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andydeea31/pseuds/Andydeea31
Summary: Todo es verdad.





	Creo que amo al Diablo

"Todo es verdad" Nunca he tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo nunca me he sentido más segura.

"¿Inspectora?" Lucifer parecía confundido, tal vez aún no se ha dado cuenta de su apariencia. "Todo es verdad" Es lo único que puedo contestarle. Sólo puedo seguir mirándolo fijamente.

"¡E...estás bien?" Eso me hace reaccionar, y me doy cuenta de que tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen los refuerzos, porque nadie puede verle así.

Vale, Chloe, puedes entrar en pánico más tarde, ahora concéntrate en sacarlo de aquí antes de que alguien lo vea.

"Ponte mi chaqueta en la cabeza y sígueme." Espero que mi voz no suene tan temblorosa como la oigo yo. Veo que me quiere preguntar algo, pero lo digo que ya le diré después. Cuando ya estamos dentro de mi coche le digo que no se quite la chaqueta de la cabeza. ¿Dónde debería llevarlo? A mi casa no, Trixie está allí, Y no puedo llevarlo a su casa porque Dan y Ella siguen allí. ¿Al despacho de Linda? Estoy segura de que ella lo sabe, es su terapeuta después de todo.

"Inspectora, ¿te importaría decirme qué está pasando?" Vale, Chloe, has conseguido llegar a tu coche, no entres en pánico ahora.

"¿De verdad no lo sabes?" Su silencio es respuesta suficiente para mí "Bueno... tu... tu cara es" Eso parece ser suficiente para él, porque lo siguiente que dice es: "No... no puede estar de vuelta, no... l..lo siento, inspectora, supongo que no querrás lidiar conmigo ahora mis..."

"Para, no me importa tener que "lidiar" contigo, ¿vale? Somos compañeros, y los compañeros se ayudan los unos a los otros." Y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de la veracidad de esas palabras, no me importa si es el Diablo o no, él sigue siendo el mejor compañero que he tenido.

"Muy bien, ¿dónde me estás llevando?"

"Al despacho de Linda, yo entro primero, y si no hay nadie, te diré que entres. Porque ella lo sabe, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, y es un buen plan."

\-------------------------------------------

Llamo a la puerta y espero a que Linda me abra la puerta.

"Chloe, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"E...es una larga historia. ¿Estás con un paciente?" Le pregunto.

"No, aquí sólo está Maze, entra." Oh, guay, Maze, un demonio. No entres en pánico aún.

"Lucifer, ven." Lucifer entra al despacho de Linda con mi chaqueta aún sobre su cabeza y Maze se empieza a reír.

"¿Qué pasa con eso de tu cabeza? ¿Es algo sexual?"

"Ha, ha ha. NO." Digo antes de quitarle la chaqueta de encima de la cabeza a Lucifer. Y debajo de la chaqueta está sólo la cara humana de Lucifer. "Gracias a D... a quienquiera que me esté escuchando."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está peor?" Pregunta Lucifer.

"Vaaale, ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Oh, sí, ya. Lucifer ha matado a Pi..., Caín, y su cara ha cambiado. Nada demasiado importante."

"Ah, vale. ¿Podrías repetir la parte en la que Lucifer mata a Caín?"

"Bueno, averiguamos que él fue quien mató a Charlotte e intentó matarme, no es tan difícil, doctora." ¿Enserio, lucifer? A veces lo estrangularía.

"Espera, ¿Charlotte está muerta?" Es verdad, Maze no lo sabe, y por la cara que ha puesto Linda supongo que ella tampoco.

"Sí, Maze, pero se ha perdonado a sí misma y Amenadiel la ha llevado él mismo al Cielo después de recuperar sus alas." Contesta Lucifer.

"Vaale, chicos, seguid hablando vosotros sobre esto, yo me tengo que ir." Yyyyy  
, ahora es cuando puedo por fin entrar en pánoico. "Adiós."

\-----------------------------------------------

¿Le tengo miedo? Sí

¿Tengo razones para temerle? No

Lo sé, pero ni puedo mantener el miedo alejado. Pero voy a pelear para que no venza, así que voy a ir a verlo ahora, y lo solucionaremos juntos, como compañeros. Porque creo que lo amo, y eso es todo lo que importa.


End file.
